10 Things I Hate About Dances
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is about a dance at Hogwarts. Many things happen at once. Snape gets dunked but a punch bowl, James kisses Lily, and Sirius sets off fireworks.


Ten Things I Hate About Dances  
  
[i]Dances. I hate dances.[/i] Lily sat with her chin in her hands as James yet again asked for her to dance with him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "James, for the last time, NO!"  
  
[i]Dances. I hate dances.[/i] Becky stood next to Sirius, still wondering if she should go up and change her dress or not. She felt kind of... uncomfortable in it. Even though every girl was probubly dieing to wear it since almost every boy was staring at her.  
  
[i]Dances. I hate dances.[/i] Snape stood by the table waiting for his date to come back from the "bathroom". He looked over at Lily and James. [i]Stupid Potter. She'll never dance with him.[/i] Just as he said that lily got up and headed to the dance floor with James. Snape growled. Why wasn't [i]he[/i] dancing out there with his date. He knew why. Because she actually ditched him to go out in the hall closets where people who didn't like their dates went to snog other people. What a stupid dance.  
  
Lily could not believe she was dancing with this guy. It wasn't that James wasn't a nice guy... It was just that... well.. he showed off too much. He was even showing off now with this stupid dance of his. Well, for everyone else it wasn't stupid, but for Lily she thought it was just another attempt for her to like him.  
  
"Sirius, can we just go dancing?" Becky said, taking his arm. The song had turned slow so she put his arms around him and his around her waist. "Too bad Remus had to miss this." she said, trying to make conversation, but she realized that this wasn't the best place. You have to watch out for people listening. [i]They're everywhere.[/i] "Yeah." Sirius said, looking into her eyes through her glasses. "So... um..." she tried to change the subject. "Remember the day we got together?" she blurted out, before she realized what she was saying. Sirius smiled, which made her smile. "Oh yeah. I remember that..." He said, then glanced over at Snape. "Snape called you a mudblood." She was silent after that. Why couldn't she think of anything to say at dances? [i]I hate dances.[/i]  
  
Snape's hopes rose when his date came back. Even though he'd rather be with Lily... She was walking back to him, her long blonde hair was back down instead of up. "Servous(spelling?), We have a problem. Well, you have a problem. You see, I'd rather be over there, with [i]them[/i], and I know you'd rather be with her, so, you know, It's not working out. But before I leave, here's a presant from me for being such a [i]wonderful[/i] date." She said wonderful sarcasticly. She took out her wand and levitated the punch bowl, and dumped it all over his head, with Snape totaly unprepared. [i]I hate dances.[/i]  
  
"James, stop this stupid dance! It's hurting my feet and I'm not fazed. All I want to do is have a nice slow dance where we can talk and stuff. But I obviously can't do it here. With [i]You[/i]." She said angerly, and James stopped, as another snow dance went on. "I'm sorry...It's just... I really like you... i want you to like me back..." James said, taking her hand. It was soft. "Well, you don't need to show off for me to like you." She said, but her anger went down a little. "But everything I do seems to not work. So i try again." "You're just doing it the wrong way." Lily looked at his eyes, and they looked straight into hers. Her eyes were so green. "How about this?" James leaned her back, almost lifting her off her feet, and kissed her, right in the middle of the dance floor. [i]I LOVE dances![/i]  
  
Right then, while Snape was drowning in punch, and James was kissing Lily, there was a shriek and then a bang as a whole box oif fireworks exploded around the great hall. They zoomed and zoomed around and added a quite romantic look to Lily And James'.. well. "Dance." One almost hit Snape and he fell down into the bunch bowl. [i]I hate dances.[/i]  
  
"Sirius! What did you do that for!" Becky was shouting over the fireworks' noise, but she was grinning. "This dance was getting boring! Something HAD to happen besides James' good moment." Sirius said, getting ready to light more, but teachers were running in. "Come on." He grabbed Becky's arm. They ran to the nearest closet just as the teachers appeared. "What it is!" the smallest one demanded, stopping the fireworks with a spell. Sirius's arms were up around Becky's shoulders, since the closet was so small. She thought it was kinda comfortable. Almost everyone pointed to the closet. The teachers all huddled around and opened the door. "Oh. It'd just Mr. Black." the teacher sighed. "Yet another detention for you. Ms. Flemel, did YOU have anything to do with this?" the teacher asked, sounding not at all surprised that Sirius had done it. "No. Of course she didn't." Sirius said, quickly removing his arms. A firecracker that hadn't been stopped crashed into the banner hanging from the cieling and it slowly fell down on top of couples dancing. "Lily? Where'd you go?" James was calling. "I'm right here! Jeez, are you bind! You're still holding my hand!" Lily said, trying to find a way out of the banner. [i]I hate dances.[/i] 


End file.
